


Damian Distracts Dick From a Game

by MattEros



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Dick's playing video games in his underwear. Damian decides to distract him. Some sexy shenanigans ensue.





	Damian Distracts Dick From a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Dick's a young Batman (age 18) and Damian is his Robin (age 12). This information isn't really important for the story.

After a rough night on patrol I'm sitting in my underwear, on my bed playing on my PS4. Damian is sitting behind me completely naked. His legs are on either side of me, his chin resting on my bare shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my torso, just snuggling, while watching me play. I feel his cock start to harden against my back, which must have been when he got the idea of trying to distract me, even more than he already was. Damian put both of his feet in my lap, on my groin, kind of in a butterfly position, so that he's now effectively wrapped around me.

He sees his plan working while I'm playing a little more sloppily, and feels that I was already hard from him snuggling up to me naked. He moves his hands down my chest, towards the waistband of my batman boxer-briefs, and pulls it down, up under my balls, exposing my hard erection for him to molest unhindered. Using his feet to press together on either side of my shaft; I'm no longer paying attention to the game.

Rubbing his feet all over my dick, giving me one hell of a foot-job, he grabs his feet with his pretty hands and helps guide them with more precision; not that he's not flexible and doesn't have the control without the help of his hands, he just wants to make sure they can apply adequate pressure to tease me towards release.

He put his right heel on the base of my dick with the sole of his foot on the top of my length and used his perfect toes to grip down over the head, while using his other foot on the underside of my dick to keep it steady. With his feet rubbing me up and down, I feel myself getting closer. Clapping his feet back together in the butterfly position, he now has my dick in the middle, between his two feet and quickly moves them up and down along the length of my cock, squeezing them more firmly as they go over the head of my dick, in a milking fashion.

He hears my breathing change, knowing I'm getting close. He feels my dick pulsing between his feet, and starts to move with more care to make it as stimulating as possible. I groan out his name as I start cumming, shooting all over his feet. Shot after shot lands on his feet and dribbles down my shaft. I'm still spasming and he now rubs his feet all over my dick as I shoot a load between his toes and it's just making a mess. Trying to get a hold on something to keep me stable as I just lean back and accept the pleasure, I grip both of his knees with my hands as I ride out the rest of my orgasm, breathlessly.

When I'm finally done, he unwraps from my body and is about to lick his feet clean, but I stop him and force him back on the bed, with me still between his legs. I'm face to face with him, kissing him deeply, and he forces his tongue roughly into my mouth. I stretch his right leg up and use my chest against it to pin him down, breaking the kiss, as I go to lick my own cum off his foot, from his stretched out leg. My cum covered dick is rock hard again, poking at his ass for entrance. I'm tonguing his foot clean as I feel his other leg wrap around my waist, and his cum covered heel pressing into one of my ass cheeks, forcing my cock inside him.

After licking the last remnants of my load from between his toes, I let his leg down and go for a cum fulled kiss. I ram my dick in deeper, mirroring the movement of his tongue in my mouth. I wrap my hand around his rather evident and neglected erection and pump him fast and hard, feeling him moan into the kiss.

He takes his other foot, that's still covered with my cum, and pushes me in the chest with it, to sit me up on my heels, breaking the kiss again, and wipes it clean on my toned chest. I take his foot and lick a stripe up from the middle of his arch, over the ball of his foot, and between his toes before finally sucking on them.

I let go of his foot and Damian goes back to wrapping his legs around my waist, locking his ankles. As I continue to fondle his dick, he rubs his hands on my bare stomach, enjoying the feeling of me fucking him, when I finally hit that sweet spot with an expertly aimed thrust of my hips.

He's begging for more, and I can feel him getting closer as his dick pulses in my hand. He throws his head back in ecstasy as I lean back down to suck and lick on his neck. He moans out my name, "G-Grayson.", his cum splashing between us as he shoots.

As I feel his hole grip on my dick harder and squeezing intermittently with his own orgasm, I lose it again myself, cumming deep inside him, as he uses his legs to keep me in place, balls deep, not letting me buck my hips anymore, but instead moving his, while still keeping me deep inside, grinding into him.

As I'm still cumming, I move to kiss him on the mouth again, which he eagerly accepts with his hot breath and open mouth still gasping while he cums. Damian cups his hands on my face, kissing me back, hard, and with a needy passion. This boy is beautiful.

We both, eventually, come back down to earth and I'm now just resting my weight on him, exhausted. Nevertheless, after a brief rest, I pick him up with him still wrapped around me, and me still inside him. I carry him to the bathroom for us to clean up with a nice hot shower, where you know we are going to get into it again.

The End.


End file.
